? NRSA Training Core (TL1) The Training Core (TL1 Core) is a key educational component of the Georgia Clinical & Translational Science Alliance (GaCTSA). The TL1 Core is closely integrated with the Institutional Career Development Core (KL2 Core) and both cores will be governed by a joint KL2-TL1 Research Education Executive Committee. The TL1 Core is dedicated to providing a diverse cadre of predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees with state-of-the-art scientific knowledge, tools and methods to improve human health through didactic and mentored clinical and translational research (CTR) training. Through the TL1 Core, we will promote personalized career development pathways and facilitate the development of future leaders and members of the biomedical research workforce. The TL1 Core will continue to support, innovate and enhance the Master of Science in Clinical Research (MSCR) graduate degree program and Certificate Program in Translational Research, both of which provide CTR training to TL1 and other GaCTSA-supported trainees. The TL1 Core will also enhance influential mentoring through a formal mentorship training program. Our proposed predoctoral and postdoctoral CTR training program will support the 5 major goals outlined by the National Center for Advancing Translational Sciences (NCATS) for the CTSA Hubs: 1) Workforce Development of the translational science workforce, with the TL1 Core focus on predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees, and enhancing the diversity of the workforce; 2) Collaboration/Engagement with an emphasis on linking our trainees to other community stakeholders via externships and training in multidisciplinary team science, leadership, and management needed to catalyze translation of discoveries to improve human health; 3) Integration by providing a diverse cadre of trainees with scientific research tools relevant to CTR across multiple disciplines across the lifespan; 4) Methods/Processes in providing training in research methodologies for predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees to advance all levels of scientific translation (T1, T2, T3 and T4); and 5) Informatics by providing the TL1 trainees with novel informatics solutions to advance translational research, including new training in ?Big Data? analytics. TL1 trainees will be recruited from the strong and diverse pool of potential candidates at the GaCTSA partner institutions, which include Emory University, Morehouse School of Medicine, Georgia Institute of Technology, and our new partner, the University of Georgia. Our academic institutions feature world-class research facilities, a large and dedicated pool of successful and well-funded investigators who are committed to serve as mentors, and an outstanding research environment that provides exceptional opportunities for multidisciplinary CTR training for junior investigators at all levels.